mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:SIG to 590/Archive1
Category:Templates UPDATE: In honor of BOB's Birdthday I, Jesuslover, his BFF, am hosting a contest. We will sig till the first per to sig at #590. And the winner, the first per to sig at #590, gets 100 clicks, and AUTOMATICALLY BOB gets 100 clicks! oh..and no siging 2 times in a row or you will be DQed....and i can't win even though i started.... SIG: :1 :2[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 01:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :3 01:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :4 02:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :5. The bullet system doesn't work very well in this forum. 02:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :6 -jsslvR 23:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :7 02:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :8 Thank you for telling my birthday to everyone. (JK!) 03:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :9 06:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :10. 03:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :11. YES I can easily win this. 03:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :12. 03:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :13.IT IS MY BIRTHDAY! I WIN NO MATTER WHAT! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!(JK) 03:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :14. 03:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :15. 04:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :16. 04:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :17. What? A sig to 590? Yes because I'm getting 100 free clicks... 15:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :18. 22:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :19. 22:54, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Do we really need this? 12:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :20. --Secretam 23:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :21. 00:53, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :22. OH NO YOU DON'T! 01:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :23. What? 01:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :24.Oh no you don't beat me. 02:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :25. X 02:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :26. 03:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :27. 03:42, August 18, 2010 (UTC) 03:42, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :28. Chinese lucky numbers. (JK) 03:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :29. 07:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :30!!!!!!!! 16:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :31. - 02:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :32.Can we pretend that AIRPLANES in the night sky are like SHOOTING STARS? I could really use a wish right now, oh! I could really use a wish... 02:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :33. --Secretam 02:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :34. 02:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :35. Ok, no let's pretend I never had a dream of being a rapper. Let's pretend I was still in school. :P --Secretam 02:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :36. Let's pretend that I am going to win. 02:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :37. O) 02:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :38. 02:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :39. 03:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :40. 03:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :41. 03:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :42. 03:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :43. 03:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :44. 04:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :45. 04:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :46. 04:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :47. 05:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :48. 14:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :49. 17:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :50!!! 17:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :51. --Secretam 22:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :52. 22:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :53. 8.98% of the way. ;) 06:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :54. WET BLANKET! JK... 14:48, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :55!!! --Secretam 20:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :56. 21:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :57. (talk)thire13 STORE 21:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :58. 22:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :59. 23:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :60. Oh, yeah. 00:20, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :61. 07:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :62. 13:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :63. 00:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :64. (talk)thire13 STORE 00:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :65. 01:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :66. 02:26, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :67. 02:33, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :68. 02:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :69. 03:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :70. 03:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :71. 03:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :72. 03:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :73. YOu and me Apple. 03:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :74. 03:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :75. 03:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :76. 03:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :77. 03:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :78.You put in 78 Bob,I fixed it. 03:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :79. You are too kind. 03:38, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :80.If this is the 28th edit in three days,then why isn't this in the hotspots? 03:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :81. Fourms can't be in the hotspots. 04:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :82. 05:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :83.Hi--- 09:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :84. 14:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :85. You could have just announced it in Count to 1,000- There are to many games and not enough edits :( IF you want I can delete it after it is done-- 15:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :86. 04:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :87. 04:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :88. 02:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :89. 04:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :90. 07:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :91. I'm still around... 15:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :92. I thought you said you were only on, on the weekends. 15:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :93. Life got boring. 18:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :94. Well it's nice to have you back. 18:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :95. :96. 22:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :97. 01:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :98. What happened to sigexpand? 02:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :99. I wouldn't know I have it disabled. 02:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :100. :101. Yay (Although edit conflict). When I edit my sig, it shows it working, but everywhere else it doesn't work. Hmmm... 02:20, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :102. :103. P.s. I think I'll be retiring on MLN once I get to Rank 8.I'll still be on here and MLN, but I won't work on rank. 02:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :104. :105. @Legoace, We can work together at not ranking up. :D 03:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :106. :107. 04:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :108. 13:14, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :109. :110.bob i didnt tell every one....you yourself did in your count down. tell me when we need some to fill the 589 spot and i will fill it..oh, and bob? recheck the Rules.....you might find something interesting.....i knew it would work...remember how we send secret messages through e-mail? *hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink*...:) 17:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :111. WHAT THE HECK LAWWY!!!!!!????? HOW COULD YOU??? IT IS MY BIRTHDAY! :112. Lucky! You got 111! 20:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :113. Larry isn't going to automatically give me 100 free clicks. BOO HOO! :114. The hideme template needs to be fixed. The data that comes up is hard to see since it is no longer in a box and it goes to the left of the page. 21:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :115. You can check out my css User:Awesome3000/monaco.css for how to disable sigexpand, I'll look into what broke it though. 21:51, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :116. :117. It's very strange But I can't find what broke it. 22:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :118. Broke what? :119. ok theni will give you 590clicks ... :120. PLEASE??? THANK YOU LAWWY!!! :121. The hideme thing-- 20:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :122. 20:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :123. 21:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :124. 21:14, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :125. 01:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :126. 02:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :127. Again talk backwards or ,Talk Yoda ,wars Mlnlink do always could We. Bob for only is this way the by. 02:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :128. kk. Backwards talk? 03:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :129. Backwards talk? That's funny! 16:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :130. 22:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :131. 22:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :132. Funny very, yes. 23:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :133. Awesome is talk backwards! 04:34, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :134. BOB 14:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :135. Too backwards talk I can? Know I. 16:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :136. BOB? 19:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :137. Can you course of! 21:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :138. 21:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :139. BOB? 21:45, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :140. 21:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :141. BOB? 21:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :142. BOB saying keep you come how? 21:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :143. BOB? 21:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :144. (talk)thire13 STORE 21:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :145. BOB? 21:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :146. 22:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :147. BOB? 22:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :148. 22:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :149. (talk)thire13 STORE 22:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :150! BOB? 22:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :151. (talk)thire13 STORE 22:34, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :152. 22:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :153. Mlnlink Wars! 23:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :154. 23:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :155. 00:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :156. 01:24, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :157. 01:40, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :158. 02:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :159. Oh man! You got it. 02:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :160. 04:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :161. 04:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :162. Got what? 08:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :163. 13:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :164. 160. 14:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :165. 14:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :166! 16:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :167. 16:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :168. NO! 17:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :169. What do you me no? 17:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :170. NO! 18:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :171. 18:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :172. NO!!!!! 19:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :173. YES!!!! 19:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :174. NO!!! 19:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :175. AHHHH!!!!! 19:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :176. NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :177. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :178. STOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP IIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!! !!!! ! 3 EDIT CONFLICTS!!!!!!!! 19:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :179. NEVER!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!! 5 EDIT CONFLICTS!!!!!!! 19:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :180. YES!!!!!!!! 3 MORE EdIT CONflicts! 19:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :181. NOOOOOO!!!!!! 19:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :182. NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! 19:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :183. NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:59, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :184. NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! 20:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :185. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:16, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :186. hopefully i wiiiiiiiinnnnnn please (talk)thire13 STORE 21:39, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :187. hopefully i woooonnnnn'ttttt get an edit conflict please 22:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :188. I pitty the person who will get 589 because they are so close but can't win because you can't sig twice in a row. 22:24, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :189. Jesuslover is 589. 22:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :190. Lucky, lucky. 22:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :191. Guess who is 590. 23:16, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :192. ME!!! 23:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :193. No. 23:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :194. Yeah it is me. Besides don't you automaticlly get 100 clicks? 23:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :195. No. It was a joke. 23:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :196. Oh. 23:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :197. 01:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :198 01:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :199. 01:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :200. Yes I got 200!!! 01:45, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :201. T 01:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :202. 02:16, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :203. 03:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :204. 04:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :205. 04:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :206. MUFFINS!!!!!!!! 14:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :207. 19:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :208. ok....From now on you have to put the most random word that you can think of infront of your sig..it's a rule...you have too or you will get DQ'ed .........brocoli.... 20:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :209. Monkeys! 21:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :210. BANANA!!!!!!!!!! 21:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :211 Muffins!!!!!!!!!! 21:48, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :212. I SAID MUFFINS!!! ORANGE!!!!! 22:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :213. Oh. Sorry I never saw that. Chicken!!!!! 22:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :214. TURKEY!!!!!!!! 22:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :215. Beef!!!!!!!!! 22:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :216. WIKI! 22:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :217. Internet Explorer 8!!!!! 22:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :218. Firefox. 22:48, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :219. Windows 7. 23:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :220. Billy bob. 23:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :221. Linix. 00:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :222. Lunix, Kristof. ELETRONIC! 00:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :223. Computer! 01:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :224. yoyo 01:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :225 iPhone! 01:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :226. page? 02:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :227. Excalibur 07:32, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :228.Echo 08:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :229. Jellyfish 08:31, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :230. Salt 13:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :231. BEAR??? 22:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :232. Trees 22:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :233. Tooth pick. 22:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :234. CD. 23:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :235. Soap Opera! 02:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :236. MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 02:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :237. Luke! 02:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :238. SKYWALKER! 03:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :239. Tuba. 04:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :240. I just thought of the most random word possible: Ajraddatz! LOL 05:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :241. 13:41, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :241. CARTOON???? 14:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :242. T-shirt! 00:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :243. ME!! 20:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :244. Number lock. 21:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :245. Code. 21:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :246. Blue. 21:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :247. Cellphone. 23:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :248. RED! CABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE! 00:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :249. Ink!!! 00:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :250. laser. 01:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :251. Gun. 01:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :252. Bowchikabowwow. 02:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :253. Butt. 15:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :254. Bowchikabowwow! TUCKER! Axel. 18:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :255. Math. 19:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :256. PIZZA! 20:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :257. Subway(food)! 20:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :258. P99 semi-automatic pistol! 20:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :259. Wip. 20:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :260. MP5k. 20:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :261. iTouch. 20:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :262. SSgtGriffin, this is a FAMILY FRIENDLY site. No guns. Larry. 20:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :263. Legoace. 20:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :264. TREE! 20:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :265. Flower. 20:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :266. Nails. 22:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :267. retiring 22:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :268.sad. 22:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :269. soon 01:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :270. @Bobo - I know, it's not like I was using them in a violent way. :P 03:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :271. Depressed. 15:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :272. Bye 15:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :273. NO!!! 16:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :274. I go back to school tomorrow! 19:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :275. I'm starting tomorrow! WHY! 19:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :276. Lucky. I already started school. Bugs. (Random word) 19:09, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :277. Homework. )-: 19:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :278. Pizza. 19:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :279. Bob already said Pizza. Food. 19:47, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :280. Oh. Then Donuts. 21:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :281. Ice Cream. 21:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :282. Why are we talking about food? Headphones. 21:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :283. 320 bitrate MP3 file. 21:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :284. Wii. 21:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :285. N3DS. 01:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :286. banner 01:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :287. Bob Banner. 01:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :288. BOBs 12:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :289. Are you talking about me? LEGOACE. 13:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :290. No, Bob Banner is the Hulk's alter ego. 18:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :291. What? 19:37, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :292. And I'm talking about a term from Bungie's game Marathon. 20:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :293. Oh (Random Word). 21:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :294. Or was it Bruce Banner. I can't remember. 22:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :295. Huh? 22:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :296. Knock knock. 23:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :297. Who's There? 01:34, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :298. I don't know. 02:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :299. I Don't Know Who?* 02:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :300!!! SSgtGriffin, YOU MESSED IT UP! ARGH! Knock Knock. Popsicle. 02:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :301. Sorry, I didn't know what else to write. Anyways, who's there? 03:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :302. BOO! 03:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :303. BOO! who? 03:19, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :304. Don't cry, IT WAS JUST A JOKE! Knock knock. 03:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :305. Who's there? *I don't know who's knocking, tht's who! 03:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :306. Haman! 05:02, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :307. Haman who? 12:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :308. HAMAN CHEESE ON WHITE, PLEASE! (Ham-and-cheese on white) 14:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :309. I had a feeling it might have been something to do with ham and cheese........ KNOCK KNOCK 17:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :310. who's there? 22:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :311. Wow! 22:37, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :312. TANK (part of joke) 22:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :313. What's going on here? I'm confused. 22:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :314. TANK who? 22:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :315. What the? 23:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :316. It's part of the joke that got messed up. 23:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :317. Then start a new joke because I'm confused. 23:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :318. Can't think of any. 23:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :319. YOU'RE WELCOME! (TANK WHO=Thank you) (end of joke) 01:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :320. Nice Mr. ACE! Knock knock? 01:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :321. Who's there? 03:08, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :322. POLICE! 03:41, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :323. Police who? 03:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :324. Police let me win the sig to 590! 03:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :325. KNOCK KNOCk 12:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :326. WHO IS THERe? 13:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :327. LETTUCE 16:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :328. LETTUCE WHO? (Is it let us?) 17:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :329. Why do you guys keep doing this? 19:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :330. LEETTUCE WIN!!!! (yes, BOB, of course you're right, you're alays right, whatever) 19:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :331. You do a new one for me? 20:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :332. Ok Kristof, KNOCK KNOCK? 21:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :333. Who's there? 21:35, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :334. Lucky Kristof. 333. Well, PHILLIP! 23:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :335. So..... 23:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :336. Huh? Knock knock? WHO's THERE? Phillip! Phillip who is next. Let Kristof have it. 23:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :337. Sorry. I was busy. Anyway, Phillip who? 23:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :338. PHILLIP THE GAS TANK! I'm running low. 00:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :339. Good one! I have a joke. Why did the one armed man cross the street? 00:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :340. Why? 01:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :341. WHY??? 08:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :342. WHY? 13:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :343. WHY????? (Hey BOB, you got the special post, number 342, I'm Legoace'342'!) 16:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :344. To get to the second hand store! 19:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :345. YAY!!!!! #345! HA HA HA!!!! JOKE: How do you get a one-armed fool out of a tree? 20:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :346. I don't know? How? 20:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :347. Yeah, how? 23:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :348. Hey SSgtGriffin! 23:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :349. HOW? 23:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :350. NOO!! He's not on so he can't tell us!! 23:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :351. Sorry. ANSWER: Wave! 02:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :352. Ha ha! Good one! Joke: Why did the turtle cross the street? 02:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :353. To get to the SHELL station? (shell is a gas company) (I'm pretty sure you all know that) 02:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :354. Correct! 02:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :355. 02:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC)